Recommencement
by Htress
Summary: Un homme poursuivi par la Shinra se retrouve aux abords du Manoir du même nom, blessé et malade. Cloud, qui ne fait que sombrer de plus en plus dans la dépression sera-t-il sauvé par ce même homme?/Yaoi/
1. Default Chapter

Base: FF7

Genre: AU, suspense… bref bien des choses

Auteurs : Htress et Neo (nouvelle copine à moua!!!)

Rating : ??? Sait pas encore, mais c'est yaoi, c'est sûr!

Recommencement…

- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir! Tirez à vue!

L'homme apeuré détala, les coups de feu lui frôlant les tempes et il s'enfonça encore plus dans l'épaisse forêt. Les ronces et les branches lui éraflaient les joues et les bras, déchiraient ses vêtements déjà usés, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait s'échapper. Maintenant, et vite. Il pouvait déjà entendre les loups gronder… Sans regarder en arrière, il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, malgré ses blessures et le mal qui le rongeait, courut encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché par une rafale de projectiles. Il s'effondra sur le sol, le sang lui montant à la bouche, mais il se releva, et, déterminé, continua sa course effrénée, débouchant sur une piste rocailleuse. Dévalant la pente en vacillant, il finit par voir une merveilleuse lumière dans la nuit et il se dirigea vers elle… mais sa vision se fit de plus en plus brouillée et il se cogna à quelque chose et se retrouva étalé sur le dos, incapable de bouger.

- Cloud…, râla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

********

Cloud releva la tête. Quelque chose l'embêtait, tout était si calme, mais au loin il pouvait entendre les loups de Nibel hurler à la lune. Il continua de lire, mais s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que les bêtes s'affairaient dans son jardin, ils se battaient pour quelque chose. Il referma le bouquin et, faisant très attention pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, il sortit. Cependant, quoiqu'ils aient attrapés se mit à hurler, et par conséquent, tout ce bruit réveilla les autres. Une à une les lumière s'allumaient.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la maison Shinra, dans le but de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Six mois avaient passés depuis la crise du Météore. Reeve avait rapporté plusieurs documents concernant Sephiroth, Cloud et Zack et Avalanche avait décortiqué tous ces renseignements et recollés les morceaux, et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que JENOVA avait été leur ennemie plus que Sephiroth, et que le fait d'être le rat de laboratoire d'Hojo pour une majeure partie de sa vie aurait fait tourner en bourrique n'importe qui. Ils avaient déjà décidé d'aller lui creuser une tombe décente au cratère Nord…

Le blond observa la meute qui s'agitait. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le jardin, qui essayait d'échapper aux loups… Cloud se rua à l'intérieur et attrapa son épée, Ultima, et se fit un devoir de transformer les bêtes en bouillie. Entre-temps, Vincent, Cid et Tifa s'affairaient autour de l'homme blessé et il ne put qu'entendre Vincent demander fermement à Cid de courir aller chercher le docteur de Nibelheim au plus vite. Le blond détala sans demander son reste et Cloud se rapprocha… et s'immobilisa net. Vincent avait relevé l'homme en position semi-assise et il pouvait clairement distinguer les longues mèches argentée qui lui étaient si familières… Son épée lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il se rapprocha encore et s'agenouilla devant son ex-ennemi, et dans un geste doux, posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Seph… Sephiroth… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Il ne peut pas te répondre, lui répondit Vincent, Il est gravement blessé et en état de choc, Cid devrait revenir bientôt avec le médecin…

- Il a été battu et si je ne me trompe pas, il souffre de malnutrition, ajouta Reeve. Vous avez remarqué? Il porte des chaînes…

Tout le monde regarda ses poignets, serrés de lourds bracelets de fer et la chaîne était brisée. Sephiroth était très pâle et avait l'air très malade en dépit de toutes ses blessures… Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Cid était revenu avec une femme, l'infirmière Tara, et semblait traîner un brancard et une trousse médicale.

- Écartez-vous! Écartez-vous s'il vous plaît! Oh, non… Il est inconscient depuis longtemps?

- Quelques minutes, tout au plus, lui répondit Vincent, Que fait le docteur?

- Il stérilise ses instruments et se prépare à le recevoir… Bon sang, aidez-moi à le mettre sur la civière, on va l'emmener à la clinique… Tenez bon, monsieur… À trois, un, deux et trois!

Vincent, Reeve et Cloud saisirent Sephiroth et le placèrent sur le brancard. Cid et Cloud suivirent alors Tara jusqu'à la clinique.

********

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cid était de retour à la maison Shinra, et fut accueilli par les autres, qui lui demandèrent où était Cloud et comment allait Sephiroth. Ce à quoi le pilote répondit par son tact habituel.

- L'est dans un sale état, le Sephiroth et figurez-vous donc que le hérisson voulait pas partir… C'est &?$% bizarre, j'vous l'dit.

- C'est mieux comme ça, affirma Reeve, J'ai quelques documents et toute une histoire à vous raconter… À propos de ces deux-là. Asseyez-vous.

*******

_Vous devez savoir que Cloud n'a pas passé les tests pour devenir un SOLDAT 1ère classe… et il était un garde, mais il avait d'excellentes notes sur ce qui avait attrait à la matéria. Il était haut-gradé parmi les gardes et pouvait, à l'occasion, se servir d'une épée. Toute cette histoire a commencé le jour où Zack est arrivé en trombe à l'infirmerie… Je le sais, parce que j'était là à discuter avec Hojo…_

*******

- Professeur! Professeur! Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème!

Zack entra avec une jeune garde blond, et les deux transportaient le corps inerte du Général. Il était d'une pâleur épouvantable et ne répondait pas. Le professeur Hojo ordonna à Reeve de quitter le laboratoire et se tourna vers le Commandeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a les mains dans une serviette?

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, lui répondit Zack en soulevant la dite serviette.

Les yeux du Professeur s'agrandirent en voyant que le Général Sephiroth s'était ouvert les poignets… Il se dépêcha de sortir une unité de liquide de remplacement et des bandages en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Hojo roula la table de métal sur laquelle il avait été placé jusqu'à un moniteur cardiaque.

- Pourquoi ne guérit-il pas! s'exclama Hojo

- Professeur… Je… j'ai trouvé ces pilules sur le comptoir…, dit timidement le jeune blond

- QUOI?!? Tu ne cesseras donc jamais d'essayer de compromettre mon travail!!! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour faire de toi un échec!!! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!, hurla-t-il à Sephiroth, toujours inconscient, Maintenant, il faut que je te trouve un donneur!

- M'sieur… Je, je suis du groupe O négatif…

Et Hojo attrapa Cloud par le bras et le tira sur une chaise. Il attrapa une aiguille et recueilli quelques gouttes de sang, qu'il mélangea avec d'autres substance. Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête et demanda au garde de s'identifier.

- Cloud Strife, m'sieur, garde, classe S.

- Strife, je devrai me rappeler de ce nom… Commandeur!

- Professeur?

- Assignez-moi ce garde avec le Général. Qu'il ne le perde pas de vue une seule seconde, vous allez l'installer chez lui et faites que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus, est-ce bien clair?

*******

Sephiroth avait avalé des C-34, un médicament expérimental qui empêchait momentanément la Mako d'influencer le système immunitaire. À cause de cela, les blessures qu'il s'étaient infligées ne guérirent pas tout de suite. Hojo le retourna à ses quartiers et lui ordonna le repos pour deux semaines, et plus longtemps si ça n'allait pas mieux. Comble de tout, il avait développé une forte fièvre. Tseng m'a dit que Cloud l'a veillé sans arrêt pendant quatre jours et qu'après cela, quand il s'est finalement réveillé, son attitude a changé du tout au tout… Et les deux se sont ouverts un peu plus. Après deux semaines, Sephiroth était de retour, mais Hojo interceptait tous les rapports sur les activités du Général, et certains ne se sont même pas rendus jusqu'à lui…

*******

- Et je les ai retrouvés, du moins en partie… Il semblerait que Tseng ait eu assez de classe pour omettre de les remettre. Jetez-y un coup d'œil… Et s'il vous plaît, soyez compréhensifs…

Chacun se rua sur les dossiers classés confidentiels, les yeux rivés sur les pages et plusieurs lâchèrent quelques jurons en prenant connaissance de faits assez… personnels a propos de Cloud. Tifa soupira en détournant la tête et Yuffie rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Vincent lu quelques lignes et regarda directement Reeve dans les yeux, qui fit oui de la tête.

- Tifa, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas?

La brunette répondit par l'affirmative.

- Oui… il me l'a dit, tout juste avant d'aller dans le cratère… Et après, quand tout fut fini et qu'il nous a quitté, je l'ai suivi jusqu'au cratère, je… je… je l'ai empêché de… il voulait, il voulait se tuer, Reeve! Il disait qu'il était malheureux, qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter notre joie d'avoir vaincu Sephiroth… Quand il a prononcé son nom, il y avait tellement de tristesse dans ses yeux, tellement de regrets… Cloud m'a laissé l'approcher et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je l'ai serré fort et je lui ai dit que Sephiroth ne voulait probablement pas que tout se termine comme ça… et… et il s'est mis à pleurer… Ça a duré des heures et quand il s'est arrêté, je l'ai convaincu de revenir ici, mais depuis, il reste à l'écart…

Yuffie se rapprocha et lui tendit un mouchoir. Les autres se turent, mais Vincent se leva, avec une expression alarmée dans le fond des yeux, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Au plus profond de lui-même, il sentait que quelque chose de terrible était à venir… Reeve proposa alors d'aller faire un tour à la clinique.

*******

La chambre était sombre, mis à part la lumière la lampe, tout était silencieux. Emmitouflé dans une bonne demi-douzaine de couvertures, Sephiroth se reposait. Et de temps à autre une main tremblante lui passait dans les cheveux et lui déposait une débarbouillette glacée sur le front. Il était terriblement fiévreux et délirait, mais dans tout ce bavardage dénudé de sens, il cherchait à rejoindre Cloud. Il l'appelait sans cesse, se tournait et retournait dans le lit, cherchant la sécurité que lui seul avait pu lui donner… La main descendit pour se poser sur sa joue.

- Je suis là, Sephiroth, je suis là…

Cloud s'agenouilla à côté du lit et remonta les couvertures un peu plus. Cela sembla calmer l'argenté pour un instant et le blond posa soudain sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant le son de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il resta comme ça, comme en transe, en comptant les battements qui se ralentissaient.

- Sephiroth…, murmura-t-il

Comme pour répondre à ce doux appel, l'ex-Général ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit sur le même ton, dégageant avec peine une main pour la poser délicatement sur la sienne. Il était faible, et crut un instant que ce n'était qu'un rêve… trop fatigué pour penser, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil, espérant prolonger le peu de bonheur qu'il ressentait. Et Cloud, épuisé par de longues nuits à rester éveillé, fit de même.

- Il se repose pour l'instant, et votre ami le veille depuis… Oh… Mademoiselle Lockheart? Je crois qu'il a finalement retrouvé le sommeil.

L'infirmière Tara se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une chaude couverture, qu'elle étendit par-dessus Cloud, en faisant très attention de ne pas le réveiller. Les autres entrèrent en apportant des chaises, et s'installèrent autour du lit, mais seul Vincent s'approcha et osa regarder Sephiroth de plus près. Il posa sa main sur son front, fasciné, et replaça la débarbouillette. Doucement, il le poussa un peu sur le côté, leva les couvertures et installa Cloud contre l'argenté, l'un contre l'autre, comme ils devraient l'être.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là?!?, s'exclama Barret

- Je fais ce que je dois faire. S'il dort sur cette chaise toute la nuit, Cloud aura mal partout demain matin.

La nuit passa doucement, sans aucun anicroche. La fièvre de Sephiroth avait baissé considérablement et au petit matin, il reçut la permission de quitter la clinique. Et lorsque Cloud se réveilla, il tourna au rouge pivoine en voyant tout le monde massé dans la salle, l'observant alors qu'il essayait de se blottir plus près. Ils attendirent que se réveille Sephiroth et l'escortèrent tous à la maison Shinra, là où ils l'installèrent dans le grand lit de Cloud. Le grand SOLDAT se rendormit presque instantanément, avec l'aide d'une caresse et d'un baiser. Il était encore trop faible pour faire autre chose, et ses pensées étaient encore embrouillées. Mais Avalanche voulait des explications, et quand Cloud descendit à la cuisine, il les trouva tous assis autour de la grande table. Avec un grand soupir il prit sa place au bout de la table et commença son histoire.

********

Après quelques heures, Cloud avait presque terminé, et on pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Ils m'ont attaché, et… ils m'ont violé. Un après l'autre. J'ai pas à vous raconter de détails, je n'en ai que quelques vagues souvenirs. Ils m'ont laissé là, après leur forfait, j'était blessé, je saignais beaucoup, mais j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à ses quartiers. Je me suis effondré à l'intérieur. Quand je me suis réveillé, Sephiroth était là, assis sur une chaise et me veillait… Il m'as dit combien il avait eu peur de me perdre, et après cela, l'amitié a fait place à quelque chose de plus subtil… Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je, je ne me sens pas très bien… Je vais aller me reposer.

Il se leva et, chancelant, se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais il fut surpris de voir que Reeve l'avait rejoint et qu'il le soutenait. Le président revint après avoir aidé Cloud à s'étendre aux côtés de son amant, et de l'avoir rassuré. Yuffie et Tifa étaient pâles, et même Cid avait l'air un peu vert. Il se servit une grande rasade de scotch avant de se retirer. Les autres firent de même. Les jours suivants passèrent lentement, Cloud restait dans sa chambre, sortant de temps à autre pour attraper quelque chose à manger. Enfin vint le jour où Sephiroth fut assez rétabli…

********

Cloud s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Toute la maisonnée était calme, c'était la nuit et la lune rayonnait. Rouge dormait paisiblement au pied du lit, réchauffant l'homme qui tentait de se réveiller. Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, étonné de voir qu'il était bien en vie et qu'/il/ n'était pas aux alentours… Il se leva, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il s'effondra sur le genoux du blond.

- Cloud… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé!

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut et glissa de son fauteuil, prenant Sephiroth dans ses bras un instant pour le calmer, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Finalement, après quelques caresses, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, sous le regard amusé de Nanaki. Les deux restèrent en contemplation jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre explose et la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir se tienne sur le lit, tenant le chien-loup à la gorge. Sephiroth se releva, en proie à une panique folle et poussa Cloud hors de la ligne de mire de la créature. Ce ne fut pas assez, et les filets d'énergie noire le frôlèrent et il fut prit d'une faiblesse extrême et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sephiroth fut frappé de plein fouet et il hurla sous l'effet de la douleur, ses pas le guidant vers la figure menaçante.

- Aerith! Non! Arête! Sephiroth!!! SEPHIROTH!!!

Un couteau vint soudainement se planter dans sa poitrine, et Cloud ne put qu'entrevoir le regard désespérément effrayé de Sephiroth alors que la Cetra disparaissait avec ses prisonniers. Et tout devint noir.

-- fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chap 2

Base: FF7

Genre: AU, suspense, mystère, action/aventure, romance, drame et tout le tralala... Et FANTAISIE!!! Avec un peu d'humour, naturellement!

Auteurs: Neo et Htress... Ma première co-fic!!!

Rating: De G à NC-17, ca c'est pour sûr!

Recommencement

Chapitre 2

Sephiroth se réveilla, complètement désorienté. Il avait mal partout, mais il n'était pas attaché. Sa masamune, sans qu'il ait l'idée comment elle était parvenue à ses côtés, gisait près de lui. Il tourna la tête un peu et appercut Nanaki, attaché par des chaînes et qui était en train de regarder fixement en avant de lui, comme hypnotisé. Il suivit le regard de Nanaki en frissonant, et appercut le dos de la Cetra, radiant d'une aura totallement maléfique.

            -Ton épée...

Nanaki avait repris le contrôle suffisament pour parler pendant quelques secondes. Le guerrier argenté, bien qu'affaibli, attrapa la masamune et empala Aeris encore une fois. Mais il fut horrifié de voir Aerith enlever la lame de son corps en marchant par en avant, et se retourner, un trou de chairs là ou la fine lame de la masamune l'avait empalée, et un regard sans âme et brillant de mal.

            -Tu m'a brisé le coeur, Sephiroth... Dit la Cetra folle, avec un ton ironique, -Comme je l'ai fait avec Cloud... 

Et elle rit malicieusement alors que le guerrier pâlissait de plus en plus. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut sa voix, qui convoyait la folie et l'obsession de la forme de vie en face de lui.

            -Toutes vos vies m'appartiennent!!! Hahahahaha!!!

********

Cloud se réveilla sans douleur aucune, ce qui était bizzare, puisqu'il avait bel et bien senti la lame du couteau de cuisine le transpercer. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était noir... Sauf un petit point doré qui flottait très près. Il décida de le toucher. Il sentit son corps se transformer un peu. Ses oreilles devinrent plus longues, comme celles d'un elfe. Son ouïe en fut augmentée dès lors. Et il sentit un anneau doré se resserer autour de son poignet droit.

Peu de temps après, il fut réveillé par Tifa et Cait Sith.

            -Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

            -Il a perdu la mémoire, où quoi? Demanda Barret, qui venait d'arriver, à Tifa.

            -C'est sûrement un état de choc... Reeve parla par la bouche du chat mécanique.

Et le blond se rapella ce qui l'avait autant troublé. Il s'examina soigneusement, ne retrouvant aucune preuve que le couteau l'avait même touché, et il entendait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Sur son poignet se trouvait un genre de bracelet d'une pièce sans soudure et très serré, mais sans encombrer sa circulation ou ses mouvements, avec des sortes de runes gravées dedans. Le bracelet était chaud, et il épousait parfaitement les mouvements de la peau de Cloud.

            -Dis donc, hérisson, où a tu trouvé ce bracelet?

            -J'en... j'en sais rien, moi! 

Cloud avait l'air particuliairement dérouté, sans compter paniqué, et sans raison apparente. Il se resaisit rapidement.

            -Je crois que c'est un artéfact mystique et enchanté... Ca se pourrait, Reeve?

            -Comment tu veux que je le sache? 

L'humain lui-même arriva dans la pièce, portant quelques friandises sur un plateau. Toute la troupe s'est retournée d'un bloc pour le regarder.

            -Et regardez-moi pas comme ca! Yuffie a été trop paresseuse pour les apporter elle-même!

La jeune ninja apparut aussi dans la pièce en sifflant innocement, et fixa Cloud d'un air sérieux. Elle prit alors un ton beaucoup plus mature que d'habitude.

            -Cloud, on va retrouver Sephiroth et Rouge. Qui vous a attaqué? Et où tu penses que nos amis sont?

Cloud fût en partie rassuré par les paroles de Yuffie, et dit, sous les regards incrédules du groupe, qu'Aerith avait emporté l' ex-général et Nanaki avec des filets noirs. Il raconta tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, et l' AVALANCHE eu tôt fait de finir les préparatifs nécessaires au voyage. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, on frappa à la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rude, Elena et Reno, tous trois hors d'haleine, étaient assis à la grande table, les héros prêts à écouter leur message.

            -Allez-y, nom d'un chien! s'écria un Cloud particulièrement impatient et énervé.

            -On a trouvé des choses hors du commun près des ruines de Midgar! commenca Rude.

            -Les monstres commencent à se réunir là-bas comme les clones l'ont fait à la réunion de JENOVA! Et en plus,- continua Elena, inquiète, un p-

Elle fut coupée par Reno lui-même, qui avait l'air surexcité.

            -Un type nous a qu'il avait vu des sortes d'humains s'y diriger aussi!

Elena reprit la parole après avoir jeté à Reno un regard meurtrier.

            -Il a répertorié, parmi les légions de monstres à mako, des humains déformés et des morts-v-

Coupée encore une fois par Rude, elle se contenta de soupirer tristement.

            -Y'a des zombies et des vampires pas beaux, pas d'offense Vincent, plein Midgar!

Cloud dit maussadement quelque chose du genre de: -Super... Des zombies, des vampires et une Aerith folle sur nos dos...

Le pilote rajouta son petit grain de sel.

            -J'adore ca quand on a toute une pile de catastrophes à régler! J'commencait à m'ennuyer, &?%*?@%?!!! On part quand?

Les autres roulèrent des yeux en parfait synchronisme.

-- fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chap 3

Base: FF7

Genre: Vous pouvez en nommer combien?

Auteurs : Neo et Htress ( c'est ti pas une équipe d'enfer, ça?)

Rating : Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin?

Recommencement

Cloud se retourna soudain, et se rendit compte que tout le monde avait disparu… Il n'était plus dans le Highwind et il semblait flotter dans de l'eau claire et bleue. Il se sentait bien, et il pouvait deviner la présence de quelqu'un de familier près de lui. Ses oreilles se firent plus sensibles et il entendit cette voix… celle qui l'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie alors qu'il était aux mains d'Hojo…

- Zack…

La présence se matérialisa devant lui et il put revoir l'homme qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie. Zack sourit, l'accueillant avec ses remarques habituelles et une bonne accolade bien serrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Cloud, inquiet, Zack, est-ce que je suis mort?

- Toi non… mais hélas moi oui, dit-il en prenant un faux air de désespéré, mais ça tu le savais. Tu es, ou plutôt ton esprit, est au centre de la rivière de la vie… Ici les Cetras veillent sur l'équilibre de la Planète.

- Mais je ne suis pas un Ancien! Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs!

- Moi non, mais encore… Tu sais, le bracelet que tu portes? Bien, c'est une Cetra qui te l'a donné, plus précisément, c'est Ilfana qui te l'a prêté. Je suis ici pour une autre raison. Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Zack emmena Cloud dans une pièce où plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour d'une forme allongée. Sur ce qui semblait être un courant vert, l'esprit d'Aerith flottait sur le dos. Mais Cloud ne se sentait pas menacé par la Cetra, et il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un de ces bracelets. Près d'elle se trouvait Ilfana et un homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Ce sont les parents d'Aerith, lui dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ilfana et Andrew Gast. Les autre sont les esprits des Anciens. Et moi… ben, je suis son âme sœur et je me dois de partager sa douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Cloud, Aerith est là-haut et a enlevé Sephiroth et Rouge 13!

Un grand vent se leva soudain, faisant virevolter Cloud haut, très haut dans les airs, et l'esprit de Zack lâcha un juron.

- Je n'ai plus le temps! Cloud!

La vision se brouillait devant le blond, et de seconde en seconde tout devenait plus noir. Mais la voix de Zack continuait de l'atteindre.

- Nous allons nous revoir! Prends soin de toi, retrouve Aerith et vite! Ne perds pas espoir! Et une dernière chose : quoique tu fasses, ne la touche sous aucun prétexte!

********

- Cloud? Cloud? Réveille-toi! Allez, Cloud…

L'appelé ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Tifa était penchée sur lui, et il pouvait apercevoir Vincent, Cid et Reeve un peu plus loin. En regardant mieux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans le Highwind, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient arrivés à Kalm. Un inconnu lui agrippa le poignet et prit son pouls.

- MMmm, fit-il sérieusement, Je crois que c'est son insomnie qui le rattrape. Si vous me le permettez, je vous conseillerais de le laisser se reposer encore quelques heures. Il est un peu pâle, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait le remettre d'aplomb.

L'inconnu, qui devait être le docteur du coin, à en juger par son sarrau blanc, se leva et quitta la chambre avec Tifa. Cloud leva le bras et regarda le bracelet. Il étincelait. Il se demandait ce que Zack voulait lui dire. Avait-il désormais certains pouvoirs réservés aux Cetras? Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête… Sephiroth… Et Aerith… pourquoi étai-elle toujours dans la Rivière de la vie? Une voix le tira hors de ses pensées confuses et il regarda Tifa d'un air indécis.

- Cloud? Cloud… Ne t'inquiète pas. Pendant que tu te reposes, on va faire une reconnaissance du terrain. Barret moi et Vincent, nous partirons tout à l'heure. On va revenir aussi vite que possible c'est d'accord?

Le blond hocha la tête, se sentant las et très confus. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, et toutes ses pensées allaient vers son amant argenté… Tifa réalisa qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir et posa une main sur son front en murmurant qu'elle allait lui ramener son Sephiroth.

- Faut pas toucher Aerith. Zack a dit de pas… *baille* faut pas lui toucher…

Le bracelet émit une lueur un peu plus brillante, et il se perdit dans les limbes du sommeil.

*******

La plaine était déserte et le ciel s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe se rapprochait. L'atmosphère était lugubre. Vincent semblait nerveux, la main fermement accrochée à son Death Penalty. Le calme apparent ne lui plaisait pas. Tifa et Barret semblaient plus confiants, mais quelque chose sonnait faux… Chaque pas qui les rapprochait des ruines de Midgar les rapprochait d'un danger d'une ampleur encore inconnue.

- J'sais pas, dit Barret, mais on dirait qu'y'a quelque chose qui cloche…

Juste à ce moment, de gigantesques vers de sable les séparèrent les uns des autres. Tifa fut lancée dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètre plus loin. Barret se mit à tirer frénétiquement, mais il fut abasourdit d'entendre soudain un rire familier au-dessus de lui. Les vers avait complètement isolé Vincent, et Aerith vint se poser devant lui. La Cetra étendit un bras vers lui.

- VINCENT!!! Ne la touche surtout pas!!!, hurla Tifa.

Mais c'était trop tard. Un filet noir l'entourait déjà et drainait son énergie. Barret et Tifa retournèrent à l'attaque, frappant et tirant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

- Mwa hahahahaahahaha!!! Ne vous fatiguez donc pas! Votre tour viendra bientôt… Après le fils… le paternel! Avec toute cette énergie, je pourrait bientôt me libérer complètement!

Son rire dément remplit la plaine et un nuage noir les dissimulèrent, et lorsque le vent se leva, Tifa et Barret durent se rendre a l'évidence; Aerith les avaient dupés et avait emporté Vincent.

********

Zack sourit en voyant revenir l'esprit de Cloud. Ilfana et Andrew étaient à ses côtés, attendant patiemment que le blond s'éveille. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Flottant dans le courant, ils restèrent à se regarder un moment avant que Cloud ne pose la question qui résumait toutes les autres.

- Zack… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste?

- Je crois que je te dois une explication…, lui répondit Ilfana, Tu vois, Aerith, notre fille, a une âme bonne et charitable. Elle voyageait dans la Rivière de la Vie, diffusant son énergie pour le bien des autres, quand quelque chose l'a aspirée à l'extérieur. Voyant cela, la Planète a essayé de la retenir, mais la seule façon pour elle de rester fut de se départir d'une partie d'elle-même.

- Toute cette énergie négative a été utilisée pour ranimer son corps terrestre., ajouta Gast, Mais pour survivre, ce corps a besoin d'énergie. Et pour qu'Aerith survive, il faut que l'énergie qui lui a été dérobée retourne à la Planète.

Zack s'approcha de son ami et lui prit le bras à lequel était attaché le bracelet.

- Aerith m'a dit, avant de s'endormir, qu'elle voulait te donner le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait, afin que tu puisses l'aider. Ce bracelet renferme de mystérieux pouvoirs. Cloud. Son espoir est entre tes mains.

Cloud se retourna, prêt à repartir, mais Zack l'en empêcha.

- Et une dernière chose : c'est Aerith qui a renvoyé Sephiroth, son désespoir et sa peine pouvaient être entendus dans toute la Rivière. J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il est arrivé. Le pauvre se blâmait pour tout… Prends bien soin de lui.

La Rivière s'agita sous lui et Cloud prit congé de ses hôtes, laissant son esprit se reposer enfin. Il avait une dure tâche à entreprendre bientôt, et mieux valait se reposer pendant qu'il était encore temps.

********

Vincent se sentait faible. Tout son corps refusait de lui obéir et il ne pouvait pas sentir son bras gauche. Il grogna faiblement, et quelques coups de langues sur sa joue lui permirent de déduire que Rouge se trouvait près de lui.

- Sephiroth, de l'eau, vite.

Un bol fut porté à ses lèvres et un bras le releva en position semi-assise. L'eau n'était pas fraîche, mais il but quand même. Il entrouvrit les paupières et se rendit compte que Sephiroth le tenait contre lui. Ils étaient enfermés dans une petite cellule. Il n'y avait qu'un lit de paille et qu'une seule couverture. Le tout était terriblement malsain et humide. Vincent essaya de se lever, mais Sephiroth l'enveloppa du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la couverture avant de le recoucher sur la paille.

- Ne te fatigue pas, père.

- Mon bras… 'Père?'

- /Il/ te l'a enlevé. Ou plutôt dévissé…, lui répondit Nanaki.

- Comme c'est touchant, ricana Aerith, La jolie réunion de famille… profitez-en, lorsque le temps sera venu… Ha! Ha! Ha!

Son rire ironique fit écho sur les murs de pierre, glaçant le sang du vampire qui retomba lourdement contre son fils. Son fils… Il avait un fils. La pensée seule suffisait à remplir son cœur d'une tendresse infinie. Et Cloud l'aimait. Vincent n'avait pourtant pas oublié l'épisode que Reeve leur avait raconté et de son bras valide, il attrapa le poignet de Sephiroth. En observant bien, il pouvait apercevoir une marque rosée courir sur la chair.

- Pourquoi? Et Cloud… Comment-

- Je veux bien te raconter tout ça, mais il faut me promettre de ne plus gaspiller d'énergie comme ça…

*******

Dans ces temps-là, j'arrivais à un point de ma vie où plus rien ne m'intéressait. Je rêvais d'une femme qui, toute les nuits, me prenait dans ses bras… Je savais que c'était maman. Je me sentait bien, alors. Mais quand j'étais éveillé, la Shinra, Hojo et les montagnes de papiers, c'est tout ce qui m'attendait… Personne ne s'occupait de moi, personne ne se souciait de ce que je pouvais ressentir et j'étais seul. Un matin, alors que je faisais ma toilette, j'ai pensé à maman et j'ai voulu aller la rejoindre. De toute façon, ça ne dérangerais personne…

********

- M'sieur? M'sieur? Je peux entrer?

Des pas hésitants se firent entendre, mais Sephiroth était déjà trop faible pour protester ou bouger. Ses forces l'abandonnaient.

- M'sieur? M'sie… !!! Sephiroth!!! Chef! Bon sang, non!

Quelqu'un le releva d'un coup et il sentit ses mains être emmitouflées dans une serviette. La personne, qui qu'elle soit, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Une sonnerie lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il n'en avait cure. La voix était claire et mélodieuse, la réalité paraissait si près du rêve…

- Mère…, murmura-t-il

- Nom d'un chien Cloud! Qu'est-ce que…

- Zack… l'ai trouvé… crois… seul… faire?

- …vite… Hojo… Seph? …iroth?

Et tout devint noir. La première chose dont il fut conscient par la suite, c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, ses mouvements étaient lents et désordonnés et il avait mal. Mal d'être encore là à souffrir. Mais dans toute cette souffrance il y avait quelque chose de doux qui le berçait, et il pouvait distinguer clairement que cette personne n'était pas sa mère. Douceur et tendresse ne faisait pas partie de son existence d'alors, et il ne voulait pas les perdre. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds hérissés était assis par terre. Sephiroth devait avoir bougé car il se redressa complètement et lui fit face. Ses yeux d'un bleu azure le fixèrent intensément et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Enfin… Vous allez mieux, maintenant?, dit-il en lui passant une main sur le front.

- Qui… qui es-tu?

- Strife, Cloud Strife, candidat au SOLDAT. Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, vous m'avez fait peur… et à Zack aussi. Le pauvre a frôlé la crise cardiaque…

- Cloud… Voudrais-tu… Reste avec moi. Je me sens si seul… si seul…

Sans vraiment le savoir, Sephiroth venait de faire éclater tout son univers. Cloud sauta sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras et toute l'amertume, la solitude et la peine qu'il gardait pour lui depuis tant d'années, il la laissa couler. Et Cloud lui dit qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il était là, et que s'il le voulait il pourrait toujours être là. Une amitié solide était née ce jour-là.

********

J'ai pris deux semaines de repos, comme Hojo me l'avais ordonné. Et par la suite, Cloud est resté avec moi. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui et de Zack pour avoir posé un geste aussi stupide. Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque, mais j'étais déjà fortement attiré par lui. Et c'est pour cela que j'étais si inquiet quand il n'est pas rentré de son tour de garde ce soir-là. J'ai attendu jusqu'à tard cette nuit-là… Quand la porte s'est ouverte… et que je l'ai vu ensanglanté sur le plancher, je crois que j'ai hurlé son nom. La matéria a prit soin de ses blessures superficielles, et je l'ai lavé de tout ce sang. Son uniforme était déchiré, il avait été battu. Papa, quand j'ai réalisé qu'on l'avait violé, je l'ai emmitouflé dans ma robe de chambre et je l'ai bercé comme ça toute la nuit. J'ai dû éclater en sanglots et Zack est arrivé. Quand il m'a vu, il croyait que Cloud était mort. Le lendemain, et le jour d'après, il fut obligé de rester au lit tellement il avait mal, et même s'il a trouvé la force de tout me raconter, il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines pour se remettre.

********

- Sephiroth, je suis désolé… j'aurais tant aimé être avec toi. Ta mère, t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je suis désolé…

L'argenté essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son père. Il voyait maintenant d'où son penchant pour la dépression venait. Un trait de famille, en quelque sorte. Nanaki s'était rapproché pour dormir, le froid de la nuit était glacial, et Sephiroth le laissa s'enrouler dans la paille afin de se tenir chaud. L'argenté se couvrit d'un bout de couverture et s'allongea auprès de son père.

- Père, il faut dormir, maintenant. Aerith va revenir demain, et elle aura besoin d'énergie… Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant.

La nuit tomba et Vincent s'endormit. Mais dans cette nuit sans lune, il s'en faisait beaucoup pour Cid, il n'était plus très jeune, et son cœur non plus.

********

- Elle a besoin d'énergie, c'est pour cela qu'elle a enlevé Sephiroth dès qu'il est revenu. Ça ne devait pas suffire, puisqu'elle a aussi Nanaki en son pouvoir… Et ce bracelet… Je sais plus quoi penser!, s'exclama Cloud.

Yuffie pensa un moment, puis, à la surprise de Cid, qui polissait sa Venus Gospel, elle dit :

- Peut-être que tu vas pouvoir affronter cette folle et la renvoyer d'où elle vient avec cette breloque?

Reeve hocha la tête, et Cloud retourna s'asseoir au piano et se mit à jouer. Ses mains couraient sur le clavier, la mélodie s'élevant comme la trame sonore au milieu d'un film cruellement tragique, une mélodie que Sephiroth lui avait appris à jouer, une parmi tant d'autres. La musique, le rythme et les sons, le Général et lui les avaient utilisés comme exutoire, utilisant la tristesse et la rage comme inspiration. La valse qui résonnait était celle qui avait aidé Cloud à se remettre de son agression. Cid posa sa lance et alla à la fenêtre et vit Tifa et Barret arriver au pas de course, mais sans aucun signe de Vincent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et soudainement le pilote se sentit flancher. Cloud s'arrêta de jouer aussitôt et tous se rassemblèrent autour des nouveaux arrivants.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Reeve, et où est Vincent?

- Aerith… Aerith l'a enlevé lui aussi. Elle a dit que c'était le père de Sephiroth! C'est stupéfiant!

Cid recula d'un pas et regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et il dû s'appuyer sur le sofa pour ne pas tomber. Sephiroth avait presque passé l'arme à gauche lors de son évasion… Et maintenant Vincent était aux mains d'Aerith. Est-ce que le vampire allait subir le même sort? Allait-elle tenter de le manipuler, comme JENOVA avait fait avec son fils? Parce qu'en plus, Vincent avait un mioche, maintenant?!? Et lui, il devenait quoi? La belle-mère? De la sueur commença à perler sur son front et une douleur aiguë le prit à la poitrine, le paralysant sur place.

- ?%$*?%&!

Cloud se retourna et regarda Cid. Le pilote avait une main accrochée à son blouson et semblait en difficulté. Le blond se précipita pour l'aider à s'étendre, lui arrachant son blouson et son chandail.

- Vite! Allez chercher le docteur, je crois que Cid nous fait une crise d'angine! Yuffie! Tifa! De l'eau froide et une serviette! Cid! Mais calme-toi! Et bon sang, veux-tu bien me dire qui t'a fait…

Cloud se dépêcha de recouvrir le torse de Cid, qui était zébré de petites cicatrices, comme si Vincent et lui… _Non, pas 'comme si'_. Cloud se mit à rougir furieusement, lui mieux que n'importe qui d'autre pouvait comprendre, et les deux avaient été très discrets en ce qui concernait leur 'amitié'. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas le fait que Cid avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle… Tifa et Yuffie revinrent rapidement avec l'eau froide, mais le pilote tourna de l'œil, son corps devenant immobile.

- Cid? Cid!!!

-- Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chap 4

Recommencement…

Cid se sentait tout engourdi. Sa tête était lourde, mais en dehors de ça, tout allait bien. Ses yeux bleus s'entrouvrirent et il se rendit compte que Cloud se tenait près de lui. Il était étendu près de lui, en fait, par-dessus les couvertures, emmitouflé dans le couvre-lit. Cependant, il ne semblait pas dormir.

- Le médecin t'as donné un sédatif, lui dit-il en se retournant, Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu sais. Je parie que Vincent a dû t'en parler… Essaie de te rendormir, les autres ne sont pas au courant. Nous partons demain à la première heure et tu auras besoin de beaucoup de sommeil si tu veux nous accompagner…

- Vincent… J'me d'mande s'il va bien…, soupira-t-il

Cloud se retourna et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne veux pas y penser…

********

Aerith se pencha vers sa victime. Elle étendit le bras et de long filets noirs entourèrent Vincent, qui gémit de douleur, sans avoir la force de se défendre. Il se mit à respirer difficilement et Aerith s'arrêta. Sans aucun ménagement elle le frappa dans les côtes. Le vampire n'émit qu'une sorte de gargouillis étouffé et se mit à tousser péniblement. Elle se dirigea donc vers Nanaki et lui préleva l'énergie dont elle avait besoin. Le chien-loup hurla avant de se tourner en boule dans un coin.

- Mmph…, maugréa-t-elle, A quoi ça sert d'avoir un réservoir d'énergie s'il n'en a même pas assez pour se garder en vie… Depuis que je t'ai ramené, le professeur en profite pour expérimenter sur Sephiroth… Je n'ai plus accès à lui. Mais maintenant qu'il a presque toutes ses créatures, je pourrai bientôt dominer le monde!!!! Mwahahahahahahaaha!!!!! Une nouvelle race va bientôt dominer cette planète!!!

Son rire fit écho sur les murs froids et humides du couloir. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était en allée, Nanaki trouva la force de marcher pour apporter de l'eau près de Vincent. Il lui lécha le visage et posa sa truffe sur son front. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il avait une fièvre de cheval. La sueur perlait sur son front et il frissonnait de froid. Juste à ce moment deux gardes escortant Sephiroth le poussèrent dans la cellule. Il était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, il s'effondra sur le sol. Rouge remarqua alors un terrible détail; l'argenté avait les deux jambes cassées.

- Sephiroth… Ça va aller?

- Mouais… Ça déjà… été… pire. Je devrais être remis d'ici demain… C'est… juste… juste mon système immunitaire qu'il a paralysé… Et toi, père, tu t'en sors? Père?

- Il ne peut pas te répondre, lui répondit Rouge, Peux-tu venir par ici?

Sephiroth rampa jusqu'à la paillasse et, avec l'aide du chien-loup, s'assied près de son père. Nanaki tira sa main avec sa gueule et la plaça sur le front du vampire. Deux yeux grenats extrêmement confus s'entrouvrirent un instant mais il se mit à tousser violemment. Sephiroth serra les poings de rage.

- Je jure… je vais la tuer…

Puis, se tournant vers son père malade, il s'étendit à son côté.

- Nanaki, il faut le garder au chaud…

********

Cid porta une main à sa nuque. Au fin fond de lui-même, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Vincent n'allait pas bien. Et même s'ils étaient au cœur de l'ancienne ville de Midgar, il ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir. Probablement parce qu'il y avait trop de vampires aux alentours…

- Mais il va se décider et se défendre oui ou…, s'exclama soudain Barret

Cid regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était encerclé d'une bonne demi-douzaine de morts-vivants… Mais encore là, il ne fit aucun geste et quand le plus téméraire du groupe l'agrippa pour le mordre… il recula aussitôt et alla se terrer plus loin. Reno s'avança alors vers le pilote.

- Tu peux peut-être me répondre à ce sujet…, commença-t-il, Mais pourquoi ces espèces de zombies ont voulu me dévorer vivant l'autre jour et que TOI ILS RECULENT ALORS QUE TU NE FAIS RIEN???

Le blond regarda autour de lui une seconde fois, tout le monde le regardait. Particulièrement Cloud. Ses yeux avaient l'air de dire 't'es pas obligé de leur dire quoi que ce soit'. Mais il se décida. De toute façon, valait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent tout de suite que quand il retrouverait Vincent…

- C'est parce que je suis le Calice de Vincent, et ceux-là peuvent pas toucher à un Calice marqué.

- Un quoi??? S'exclama Yuffie

- Je suis son Calice, euh… ça équivaut à dire sa femme en terme de vampire. Un Calice, Compagnon ou Demi-vampire, c'est la même chose. En termes clairs, je /suis/ avec lui et /j'appartiens/ à Vincent. Les autres vampires ne peuvent pas s'approcher de moi.

Reno se mit à rire alors que les autres essayait d'assimiler le fait que Cid et Vincent pouvaient, non, étaient ensembles depuis presque le début de leur aventure. Le pilote regarda le roux avec un air menaçant.

- Et dire que je croyais qu't'étais avec Shera!

- RENO!, cria Élena, fais nous une faveur et ferme-la!

Ce fut au tour de Cloud d'éclater de rire.

- En tout cas, en voilà une qui ne se laisse pas décontenancer par n'importe quoi!

- Je suis habituée…, fit-elle aigrement, surtout lorsque Tseng m'a appris qu'il était avec cette tête de linotte!!!

- C'est pas vrai!!!!, s'indigna Barret, D'abord Cloud qui est avec l'espèce de malade qui a voulu détruire la planète, ensuite le vampire avec Cid et les deux Turcs!!! Mais c'est une maladie, ou quoi?!?

Cloud ordonna que tout le monde se calme. Les autres vampires s'étaient tous carapatés en quatrième vitesse. Et son bracelet s'était mis à briller d'une étrange lueur. Le silence était malsain, pas une seul monstre n'osait se montrer. L'atmosphère devenait étouffante quand tout à coup, dans un grand fracas, Aerith apparut, et, dans trois boules d'énergie noire volant près d'elle, étaient enfermés Sephiroth, Nanaki et Vincent. Le guerrier à la chevelure argenté était ensanglanté et deux ailes, une noire et une blanche lui sortaient du dos. Il semblait comme en transe, extrêmement las, tandis que Nanaki semblait alerte, lui. Vincent, par contre, était en difficulté. Il n'avait plus son bras de métal et souffrait visiblement beaucoup.

- Désolée de vous gâcher le plaisir de les retrouver, ricana Aerith, mais il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant que le paternel ne rende l'âme. Je suis venue réclamer la dernière création du Professeur! Cloud! Prépare-toi à me rejoindre! Mwahahahahahahaaa!!!

- Viens me chercher si tu peux!

- Toujours aussi désireux d'essayer de prouver ta valeur, mon échec?

Tous se retournèrent et virent alors la silhouette difforme du Professeur Hojo.

- Même si je répugne à l'admettre, tu as la force vitale nécessaire pour que ce spécimen devienne indépendant de sa moitié… Par la suite je pourrai créer une race vraiment supérieure!!! Et pour cela, vous devez tous être éliminés, l'échec en priorité absolue…

- Ça reste à voir, vieux cinglé!

La bataille s'annonçait longue et difficile…

-- Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chap 5

Recommencement…

Hojo se transforma sous les yeux dégoûtés des membres d'Avalanche. Sa peau vira au vert, ses bras et ses jambes s'allongèrent pour devenir de menaçants tentacules. Cloud prépara son épée Ultima, mais il ne put éviter l'attaque. Hojo tenta d'étouffer le blond pendant que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de libérer les prisonniers.

- Mwahahahaha!!!! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi!, ricana Aerith

- Eux peut-être pas, mais moi, si!, hurla soudain Sephiroth

Sa bulle d'énergie explosa, faisant chanceler Aerith. C'était tout ce qu'attendais Cid. Il empoigna fermement sa Venus Gospel et se rua sur elle en hurlant. Sa lance se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, libérant ainsi les deux autres captifs. Mais elle n'était toujours pas morte. Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant pour la rendre hors d'état de nuire. Ne restait plus qu'Hojo… ce dernier avait maintenant à faire à Sephiroth, qui, enragé, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Cloud était au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Barret et Tifa se mirent de la partie et en moins de deux, ils avaient réussit à l'acculer au pied d'une tour chancelante.

Mais alors que l'argenté se préparait à lui donner le coup de grâce, le bracelet de Cloud se mit à briller ardemment. Il se retourna, comme prit d'une illumination, il leva les mains vers le ciel et récita quelques vers d'une langue étrange. Tout son être fut entouré d'une douce lueur vert tendre.

- Retourne à la planète!, ordonna-t-il, pointant la goule avec ses des palmes ouvertes.

L'énergie qui l'entourait fonça sur elle, dissolvant la mauvaise énergie dans la bonne, reformant ainsi le tout et l'équilibre des deux forces. Son cri fut enterré par le fracas d'un tremblement de terre et la Rivière de la Vie l'entraîna avec elle, la faisant disparaître à jamais. Cloud, fil conducteur de cette réaction en chaîne, s'effondra sur le sol et le bracelet se brisa. La secousse commença à s'intensifier, et les immeubles déjà chancelants se mirent à tomber… surprenant Hojo qui ne put éviter l'impact mortel. Le professeur fou n'était plus de ce monde. Les membres d'Avalanche regardèrent autour d'eux, constatant les dégâts; la ville de Midgar était en ruine, et plus rien n'en subsistait.

Ils eurent cependant à se dépêcher; la Planète ne voulait pas attendre qu'ils partent avant de détruire pour de bon cette ville qui lui avait fait si mal. Cid, qui essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Vincent, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Sephiroth battit des ailes et plongea vers le sol, raflant Cloud au passage et s'envola vers la plaine, puis il revint pour aider les autres à s'enfuir. De là ils purent assister à la fin de Midgar.

Bien, tous sauf Cid. Il était trop occupé à forcer Vincent à le mordre, lui seul pouvait sentir la faim qui tenaillait le vampire. Il réussit à le faire boire un peu, mais pas plus, même Chaos ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Vincent! Tu vas te réveiller oui ou m…!!!

- Papa! Papa!, appela Sephiroth

Sans se poser, il tendit Cloud à Reno et Tifa avant de demander à Cid la permission de porter son père jusqu'à Kalm.

- Il faut qu'il voie un médecin!, s'écria-t-il, Il est inconscient depuis hier, il faut se dépêcher!

- Je vais avec toi!

- Mais je ne peux pas vous porter tous les deux!

- T'as qu'à /me/ porter, et moi je porterai Vincent.

Reno et Barret éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh &$%?&!!!, s'exclama le grand noir, La mère poule!

Mais Cid n'entendit rien et laissa Sephiroth l'agripper sous les épaules pour se diriger vers la ville de Kalm. Les autres, dont Elena qui asséna un bon coup de pied à Reno pour le faire taire, prirent le blond endormi en charge et se dirigèrent vers la paisible banlieue. Tifa était particulièrement inquiète, surtout après que Nanaki leur ait raconté ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Le chien loup se portait relativement bien, mais il était très fatigué. Et personne n'avait pas remarqué que Sephiroth semblait grièvement blessé aux jambes…

********

Cloud se retourna et accueilli Aerith dans ses bras. La Cetra était hors de danger et pouvait dès lors vaquer à ses occupations et aider la Planète à guérir. Zack était là aussi, son grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Tu as réussi! Merci Cloud, dit-elle, Je te dois tellement de choses…

- Non, Aerith, non, tu ne me dois plus rien, tu m'as rendu Sephiroth et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier.

- Ça c'est le Cloud que je connais! S'exclama Zack, T'as toujours su te contenter d'un rien!

Le blond sourit en sentant son esprit s'envoler. Il dit adieu à son ami de toujours et à sa copine, ouvrant les yeux sur une chambre sombre. Nanaki dormait au pied du lit, vautré sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air. Décidément, il y en avait un qui était content d'être de retour. Il descendit les marches de l'hôtel pour se rendre en bas. Tifa, Barret et Reno étaient encore debout, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver Sephiroth. Quand il posa la question, il sentit Tifa hésiter.

- Il est à la clinique depuis avant-hier, Cloud. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Mais rassure-toi; sa vie n'est pas en danger, il est là parce que Vincent est très malade. Cid et lui refusent de le laisser tout seul là-bas. Il va revenir demain matin pour prendre de tes nouvelles… Il a beaucoup changé, je te prévient tout de suite…

Cloud haussa un sourcil. Beaucoup changé? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Néanmoins, il était inquiet.

- Et Vincent, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Aucune idée, répondit Reno, mais il n'est pas joli à voir. L'avait raison d'être inquiet, la mère poule… Le toubib fait ce qu'il peut, mais il ne sait toujours pas ce qui ne va pas.

- C't'espèce de cinglé… lui et ses expériences débiles, bougonna Barret, À cause de lui Vincent risque de crever…

Cloud n'en entendit pas plus, car il était déjà dehors. Il déboula dans la clinique et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, où Sephiroth dormait sur une chaise. Attendri tout d'un coup, il se dirigea vers lui et lui passa une main sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Le guerrier argenté l'empoigna et le serra contre lui, la couverture qui le recouvrait tomba au sol.

- Seph? Une chaise roulante?!? M-mais!!!

- Chhhh… Hojo m'a écrasé les jambes pour ne pas que je m'enfuie. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte…

- Tu ne peux plus marcher…

Cloud fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Cid dans la petite pièce. Il avait un air épouvantable, les cheveux en batailles et une barbe vieille de deux jours… Bref, il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Sephiroth s'enquit tout de suite de l'état de santé de son père.

- Il va mieux… Oh, il m'a foutu une *&?&?* de peur, mais il va mieux, maintenant. Et toi? Je m'excuse de pas en avoir parlé avant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans c'fauteuil?

- C'est Hojo… Il m'a, disons, donné une bonne raison de ne pas m'enfuir. Il m'a écrasé les jambes sous une presse. Les os vont se ressouder, mais je ne pourrai plus marcher. Ils vont enlever les attelles dans un mois. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte qu'ils m'enlèvent toutes ces vis, c'est inconfortable. Et ça gratte…, marmonna-t-il

- Compte toi chanceux qu'ils aient pas amputé, soupira Cid.

Cloud, Sephiroth et Cid se dirigèrent derechef vers la chambre de Vincent pour y passer la nuit.

*********

Sephiroth ouvrit lentement les yeux. La drogue le relâchait tranquillement de son emprise. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait détester cette impression… Car trop souvent il s'était retrouvé face à Hojo… Cependant, maintenant, c'était différent. Une touffe de cheveux blonds l'accueilli avec une douce caresse et un sourire. Et il se rendit compte que ses attelles métalliques avaient été enlevées. Cloud le releva un peu de façon à ce qu'il puisse bien le voir.

- Tu te décide enfin à revenir parmi nous?, lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Je… J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Oh, à peine une heure, je crois. L'opération en tant que tel s'est bien passée et a duré une demi-heure. Mais le docteur a dit qu'ils ont eu de la difficulté à t'endormir!

- Mouais… Ils ont utilisé trois seringues de tranquillisant avant d'y arriver… Quand pourra-t-on rentrer à la maison?

Ce ne fut pas très long, et les deux amant purent rentrer dans l'heure qui suivit. En arrivant, ils furent accueillis par Vincent et Cid qui prenaient le thé sur la galerie. Le vampire essayait tant bien que mal d'apprivoiser sa nouvelle prothèse, sa griffe ayant été engloutie avec le reste de la ville de Midgar. Les plus grands savant avaient travaillé dessus, elle avait l'air tout à fait naturelle, et les circuits intégrés répondaient parfaitement à l'embout de mythril qu'il avait d'attaché au bras (les médecins trouvaient trop risqué de l'enlever, alors ils furent obligés de faire avec). Il lui restait seulement à réapprendre à s'en servir correctement. Quand à son état de santé, il était toujours dans un état précaire, pour ne pas dire piteux, mais bon, ça aussi il fallait faire avec pour le moment. Cid avait appris qu'un corps de vampire, bien que résistant aux blessures, était beaucoup plus démuni lorsqu'on parlait de maladie. Deux semaines déjà que Vincent avait reçu son congé, mais Cid se refusait de partir pour Rocket Town tout de suite, de peur que le changement soudain ne fasse plus de mal que de bien à son vampire. Pour l'instant, ils demeuraient tous ensembles à l'hôtel de Kalm.

- ?%%&%, s'exclama Cid, Y z'ont utiliser un tournevis électrique ou quoi?

- En effet, ajouta Vincent, Ça été rapide… Un peu trop, peut-être. Tu devrais monter à ta chambre et te reposer.

- Oui, père… Je crois que je vais faire une sieste.

Sephiroth sourit et se dirigeait vers la porte quand Cid prit doucement les commandes du fauteuil. Ce n'était pas un modèle électrique, le grand guerrier argenté souhaitait garder son autonomie et sa forme, mais dans le moment, il avait les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls et le pilote ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser aller tout seul. Et de plus, Vincent voulait parler à Cloud en privé. Cela ne lui donnait qu'un prétexte pour les laisser seuls.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu a fais pour mon fils, Cloud.

- Je…

- Non, je suis sincère. Tu as été le pilier sur lequel il a pu s'appuyer pendant des années. Tu l'as rendu heureux, en dépit du fait qu'il a grandi seul et rejeté, sans père ni mère pour lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour.

- Vincent, commença Cloud qui avait viré au rouge pivoine, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Ne dis rien. Tes actes parlent pour vous deux. Vivez le temps qu'il vous reste en paix et tranquilles. 

Cloud se leva et serra Vincent dans ses bras avant de monter rejoindre Sephiroth. Cid se rassit aux côtés du vampire.

- Les autres sont content que Cloud soit revenu à la normale. Tifa avait peur de le retrouver pendu un matin… Crois-tu qu'il soit vraiment heureux?

- Seul le temps nous le dira, Cid, seul le temps nous le dira…

Fin

Collaboration de Htress et Néo! Vàlà!!!


End file.
